


The Rescue

by Foxboots



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Grammar fairy Tamsin, Guess this could be read as a reader insert, Human tree Virgil, climbing frame Virgil, everyone cling to Virgil, lumberjack Virgil, scott gets eaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboots/pseuds/Foxboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EOS gets a call, John is being reckless, Virgil is climbed and a figure is seen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Rescue - Part 1

There was an urgent and sudden call. One that required everyone who was a part of International Rescue. EOS was left in charge of Five and M.A.X was left to guard the island with Brains, Grandma Tracy and Kayo. 

John had gone down in the space elevator at an alarming rate which at closer look was stupidly dangerous. Virgil would scold him later but for now the Tracys had a rescue. With everyone gearing up it was decided to take Thunderbirds One, Two and Four. John was to fly with Scott while Alan and Gordon went with Virgil. 

Giving a kiss to Brains’ cheek, Virgil left to go down his shoot; meeting the two youngest there - while Scott hugged Grandma Tracy; and John said goodbye to Kayo with a hug and a kiss before heading off to Thunderbird One. Gordon had said goodbye to his squids while Alan kissed his pillow goodbye. Finally everyone was in their designated craft they set off. 

Arriving at their destination they got out, looking for the emergency: only to see a 5’8” brunette on top of a bay 16.2hh horse, looking vaguely distressed. Climbing down, the girl looked over at the five with a questioning look. “W-what?” The girl said. 

“We got a call that you were in danger of falling into a new fandom, and came to help.” John said as he wobbled around, unadjusted to the gravity. Falling slightly he leaned into Virgil and clung onto him. Slowly, John climbed onto Virgil’s back and clung there like a koala. Gordon, not one to miss out, decided he too needed to be carried and made grabby-hand motions at Virgil until he was picked up from the ground and placed on one big brother's shoulders. 

“Right! We're here to help you.” Scott said, clapping his hands and leaning in towards the female. “So, I'm Scott, the ginger is John, the blonde on this lumberjack is Gordon and Alan is the one on the human tree’s arm. The tree is Virgil. And you are?” Scott introduces everyone.

"Tamsin and this is Holly." The girl replied, gesturing to the creature before her which was currently sniffing at Scott. 

A loud noise was heard and an object came hurtling across the sky. A beaten up helicopter landed in the field a good few meters away as to not scare the horse - which it didn't, as Holly was being good and was eating Scott's hair.

A figure stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hair is eaten, Virgil is climbed

The figure came closer, spooking Holly into bolting and, in the process, ripping a chunk of Scott's hair out. Tamsin ran after her. After a few minutes she came back with the horse and saw that the figure – a man - was with the five Tracys. 

Scott was shell shocked, face white as snow. John was in a stupor, not realising what was happening until Scott uttered one word. “Dad?” That got John out of it. With a lurch he sat up on Virgil's back, nearly throwing Alan off of Virgil’s arms. Alan, yelping, clung to Virgil's head and also to Gordon who clung his baby brother back. 

“Hello boys, who's this?” The man asked. Alan looked up from where he clung onto Gordon and Virgil  
"Virgil? Who is he? Scott?" Alan asked his big brothers as Gordon, vaguely remembering his father, looked down at John with a questioning look - almost to ask ‘is it really him?’. With a nod from John, Alan and Gordon knew. This was their father: Jeff. 

“Now sons, I believe we must save this poor girl from falling into a fandom. Virgil, you get the horse and Scott, go help the girl." Jeff instructed; completely forgetting that Virgil had three brothers on him, while the forth one was trying to climb on too. 

“Scott! You can't fit, stop it.” Virgil said as he tried to get Scott off his legs. Lifting his leg, which lifted Scott, he shook it to trying and get his big brother off. “Let go Scott!” Virgil pouted down at him, he was in a mission for God's sake and he was being used as a climbing frame. Scott, however, clung on - declaring loudly that Virgil was a strong baby lumberjack and that if he can lift his leg up and shake it while supporting the others then he can just as well as have Scott on him.  
"Virgil, just let him stay.” Jeff said as he too sat down on Virgil's free foot, arms wrapped around his son's legs. 

Virgil looks at Tamsin. “Sorry.” He shrugged and began to walk over to the horse. Gently guiding the creature to Thunderbird Two, he lowered a ramp and coaxed her up it and into the craft. Holding out his hand he helped Tamsin up in to Thunderbird Two. 

“Right, Scott, you need to get off.” He told the brunette before trying to pull him off. It didn't work.  
"No. It's fun clinging to you!” Scott said as he tightened his grip on Virgil's leg.  
“Ok, but who's going to fly One back? We can't leave her here.” Virgil reasoned. With a panicked look, Scott looked up. Quickly releasing his hold, he jumped up and raced out to One. “Wait son! I'll come with.” Jeff shouted as he raced after Scott. 

Sitting down in his seat, John moved over to cling to Tamsin. Gordon was still on Virgil's shoulders and Alan was on top of Holly. After launching, Virgil raced Scott back home - where rehabilitation for Tamsin would take place. 

Once back on Tracy Island Jeff explained everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar fairy Tamsin


End file.
